Nuguya (Who Are You) ?
by parkfction
Summary: [Chap 4 Up!] Oh Sehun memulai perjuangan karir dance-nya di akademi musik ternama. Banyak hal mengejutkan yang terjadi selama ia bersekolah di akademi musik berasrama terbaik se-Seoul tersebut. Apalagi teman sekamarnya adalah Lu Han, model rookie terbaik. "Kau benar-benar mengejutkanku, Luhan-ssi." Apa saja kejutan itu? - HUNHAN
1. Chapter 1

**This FF Officially by Piyoo**

Author : Piyoo

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan.

Cast : Lee Hyuk Jae, Park Chanyeol, etc.

Genre : School Life, Romance.

Rated : T+

Warning : Typo dan kata-kata gaje(?) ._.

* * *

Oh Sehun, seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dan memiliki kulit yang putih –bisa dibilang pucat(?)- tengah berjalan menembus kerumunan. Berkali-kali ia mengucapkan '_joesonghamnida_' karena menabrak seseorang atau membuat orang lain kesal bukan main.

Disini lah ia sekarang, berdiri di hadapan papan pengumuman yang bertuliskan '**Daftar Pembagian Kelas Music Star Art School**' Sehun mencari namanya, ia mencari dan mencari...

'_Oh Sehun... Dance Class A_'

Matanya melotot terkejut, ia mengucek mata dan mencubit pipinya. Seketika itu juga ia melongok senang, membayangkan dirinya yang berdiri di panggung. Menari dengan lincahnya sehingga para fangirls ber-...

BUGH

"Aww~!" Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja membentur lantai. Rupanya selama ia mengkhayal tidak jelas, siswa-siswa yang tidak sabar melihat pengumuman mendorongnya hingga ia jatuh tersungkur.

"Eeeyy~! Dasar ka-!" Sehun menggantungkan amarahnya, "Tenang Oh Sehun, sabarlah.. Suatu saat mereka akan berteriak menyerukan namamu. Sabarlah.. Hari seperti itu pasti akan datang." Sehun bermonolog menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Terlalu percaya diri memang, tapi begitulah Oh Sehun.

Sehun menarik kopernya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Hal yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah menemukan kelasnya.

"Vocal class A,... Rap class A,... Aaaah~ ini dia! Dance class A." Ia bergumam menyebutkan kelas-kelas yang dilewatinya hingga ia menemukan kelasnya sendiri.

Sehun melangkah masuk.

"Letakkan koper-koper kalian di pojok ruangan!" perintah seorang lelaki tua.

"Karena pembagian asrama belum ada, kalian harus menunggunya dahulu. Tapi pertama, kalian harus memasuki kelas." para siswa berdiri sejajar membentuk barisan menghadap lelaki tua itu. "Nama saya Lee Hyuk Jae. Senang bertemu kalian." ia tersenyum tipis.

"Ne~ Annyeonghaseyo songsaenim." mereka –para siswa- menunduk hormat.

...

Sehun berdiri tegak sambil memegangi kopernya di aula MSAS, sepertinya ia sedang menunggu. Tidak, bukan hanya Sehun yang terlihat sedang menunggu tapi hampir semua siswa tahun pertama. Terlihat dari ekspresinya yang sangat serius menunggu sesuatu.

"_Oh Sehun... Room 205. Oh Sehun... Room 205._" Oh, pantas saja. Mereka sedang menunggu pengumuman pembagian kamar asrama.

Sehun menghampiri seorang wanita yang cukup muda, ia hendak meminta kunci kamar asramanya. "Ehm, maaf.. Tapi aku belum tau siapa teman sekamarku."

"Kau bisa melihatnya nanti." jawab wanita itu enteng sambil menyerahkan kunci kamar 205.

"Eeeyy~ dasar! Aku kan bertanya lembut kenapa dijawab kasar begitu. Cks!" gerutu Sehun pelan.

Sehun terlihat sangat sibuk, ia mondar-mandir menata kamarnya. Barang-barang yang ada di koper harus segera ia pindahkan ke tempatnya masing-masing. Atau ia tidak akan punya waktu lain lagi.

"Huuuh~ semuanya sudah terlihat lebih baik sekarang." ia membuang napas lega. "Sepertinya teman sekamarku akan pulang terlambat malam ini. Hmmm... Siapa sih dia? Seharusnya ia merapikan barang-barangnya juga kan?" monolog Sehun sambil berjalan ke tempat tidur bertingkatnya –maksudku, ia dan teman sekamarnya- kemudian ia membaringkan tubuhnya. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, Sehun sudah berada di dunia kapuknya.

...

Seluruh siswa tahun pertama MSAS bersemangat mengawali hari pertamanya aktif belajar tak terkecuali bagi Sehun, ia bahkan bangun lebih awal –hanya untuk menggunakan banyak gel rambut- dan berpakaian rapi. Ia mungkin terlalu berlebihan menunjukkan rasa semangatnya -_- berdo'a saja agar ia tidak diledek siswa putri.

"Hai Sehun!" sapa seorang namja tinggin nan jangkung(?).

"Ouh.. Hai Chanyeol!" sapanya balik.

"Language Class, kan?"

"Yup. Kau juga?"

"Tentu saja! Itu kan mata pelajaran wajib." suasana hening sejenak. Tapi tenang saja, Chanyeol memiliki bakat alami untuk menghidupkan suasana(?). "Siapa Roommate-mu?"

"Entahlah, rasanya seperti baru aku saja yang menempati kamar itu." ya, Sehun memang tidak tau menau tentang Roommate-nya itu. Pada pagi hari ia terbangun, kasur atas –ia tidur di kasur bawah- masih terlihat sangat rapi.

"Aaah~ begitu.. Mungkin saja kau akan mendapatkan Roommate yang cukup mengejutkan."

"Mwoya~? Mengejutkan macam apa?" Sehun tak mengerti kata-kata aneh yang terlontar dari mulut namja jangkung di sebelahnya itu.

"Entahlah..." jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

"Cks. Dasar!" desis Sehun jengkel.

Obrolan mereka harus dihentikan karena Language Class akan dimulai. Sehun cukup lega dengan fakta itu. Ia tak perlu menahan emosi karena berbicara tidak jelas dengan namja jangkung bertelinga lebar itu.

KLIK

Pintu ruangan kelas sepertinya terbuka dari luar, menandakan seseorang yang akan masuk ke dalam. Perlahan pintu itu terbuka, semakin lebar dan lebar hingga wajah si 'pembuka pintu'(?) terlihat dengan jelas.

"Oh... Oh... Itu Luhan, Luhan~" para gadis terlihat saling berbisik.

"Model rookie yang sempat mencuri hati para seniornya kan?" tanya salah satu yeoja memastikan.

"Benar! Woaah~~ dia benar-benar tampan."

Namja yang bernama Luhan itu berjalan ke depan kelas. Setiap yeoja yang dilewatinya selalu berbisik pelan memanggil namanya.

"_Luhan oppa~"_

"_Oppa tampan sekali~" -_ya, semacam itu lah-

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya di hadapan Choi songsaenim. Ia membungkukan badannya hormat, lalu berkata "Joesonghamnida songsaenim. Saya terlambat." ia menegakkan kembali badannya.

"Ah, Ne~ Ne~ Kita semua di sini pasti mengerti alasan keterlambatanmu itu, benar kan?"

"Ne~~~~" jawab para siswa –lebih tepatnya siswa putri- serempak.

"Ghamsahamnida songsaenim." Luhan kembali membungkukan badannya dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang terlihat tidak ditempati.

...

Sehun, namja berkulit putih itu terlihat sedang melepas lelahnya. Hampir seharian ia berlatih dance demi meningkatkan kemampuannya. Ia tak ingin menjadi dancer yang setengah-setengah. Ia harus memiliki kemampuan yang terbaik. Begitulah standar kemampuan dance yang ditargetkan Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Merasa badannya sudah cukup ringan untuk diajak beraktivitas, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mandi memang cara terbaik untuk menyegarkan diri kembali, ya kan?

Ia melepas kaus hitam bergambar tengkorak dan juga celananya. Ia berjalan menuju bilik shower(?). Diputarnya keran yang terhubung dengan shower. Sesaat kemudian air dingin membasuh wajahnya dan- (kurasa aku tak perlu bercerita banyak soal ini hoho.-.)

KLIK!

Suara pintu yang terbuka bergema di kamar Sehun. Sehun yang sedang membaca majalah dance mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pintu berwarna putih itu. '_Orang itu akhirnya datang juga_' pikir Sehun.

Ia berjalan mendekati pintu itu. Terdengar suara koper yang sedang ditarik.

Seorang namja lainnya berdiri di hadapan Sehun dengan tangan kirinya yang memegangi koper hitam –yang terlihat mahal-. Tangan kanannya tengah melepas kacamata hitam yang dipakainya.

"Annyeonghaseyo~." sapa namja itu hangat.

"Eoh? Luhan-ssi?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Ottokhae~ /o\

Gimana FF nya?

Jelek ya? gapapa~ piyoo tau itu kok :'D

Jangan lupa Review yaaa~~ Piyoo bakalan update secepat mungkin

See Ya~


	2. Chapter 2

**This FF Officially by Piyoo**

Author : Piyoo

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan.

Cast : Lee Hyuk Jae, Park Chanyeol, etc.

Genre : School Life, Romance.

Rated : T+

Warning : Typo dan kata-kata gaje(?) ._.

"Annyeonghaseyo~." sapa namja itu hangat.

"Eoh? Luhan-ssi?"

Seakan tidak mendengarkan, Luhan hanya berjalan melewati Sehun. Wajah anak itu terlihat semakin jelek sekarang, matanya yang melihat Luhan lurus tak berkedip dan juga mulutnya yang terbuka lebar seakan hendak berkata '_Woah~ Luhan oppa ada di depan mataku_'.

Luhan memang biasa mendapatkan pandangan seperti itu, tapi kalo itu dari seorang Oh Sehun entah mengapa terlihat sangat menjijikan.

"Luhan-ssi, apakah kau teman sekamarku?" bodohnya kau Sehun, apa kau tidak lihat koper hitam itu?

"Sudah terlihat jelas, bukan?" jawab Luhan dingin.

"Eoh? Ne~ hehe.." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dengan kikuk. Bagaimana bisa ia terlihat sebegitu bodohnya di depan seorang model terbaik. "Hmm.. Luhan-ssi?"

"Apa aku terlihat sebegitu tuanya? Atau sebegitu terhormatnya?" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik mengahadap Sehun.

"Ne~ kau terlihat sangat terhormat." Kata Sehun sambil sedikit memberikan cengirannya.

Jawaban macam apa itu, Oh Sehun?!

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, aku boleh meminta sesuatu kan?"

"Ah~ tentu saja. Apa yang kau butuhkan? Aku akan membantumu."

"Aku mau..." Luhan sedikit menggantungkan omongannya. "Aku mau kau pergi dari kamarku, tolong."

"Lalu aku tidur dimana?"

"Bukan urusanku." Luhan berjalan ke sofa lalu mendudukan pantatnya-(._.v)-. Ia membuka koper hitam itu lalu membereskan barang-barangnya. Ya, dia benar-benar terlihat tak peduli.

"Yya! Luhan! Kau pikir ini sekolahmu-"

"Kuharap begitu."

"Kau pikir kamar ini tersedia hanya untukmu-"

"Maunya sih begitu."

Setiap bentakan yang Sehun teriakan, dipotong Luhan dengan tenang seakan itu hanya cicitan seekor tikus.

"Kau kira semua keinginanmu bisa terwujud hanya karena kau seorang 'Super Model' eoh?!" semakin lama nada bentakan Sehun semakin meninggi. Ia membuang napas kasar setelah menyelesaikan bentakannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan langsung mengalihkan matanya menatap Sehun.

Kalimat terakhir bentakan Sehun benar-benar menohok hatinya. Super Model yang dipuja-puja seperti dirinya belum pernah mendapatkan kata-kata seperti itu hingga saat ini. Baru saja ia mendengarkan kata-kata itu dan kini emosinya benar-benar terbakar.

Luhan menegakkan badannya, berjalan perlahan ke arah Sehun. Tatapan matanya yang seakan siap menusuk dilayangkan lurus ke mata Sehun. Sehun menyadari tatapan itu, entah mengapa ia sedikit ketakutan.

"Kau pikir aku sepicik itu, eoh?!" Luhan melangkah maju. Dan Sehun melangkah mundur perlahan.

"Lalu mengapa kau mengusirku? Aku tau kau tidak suka sekamar denganku. Tapi ini kehidupan asrama, dua orang cowok harus berbagi kamar bagaimana pun rasanya. Kau bisa minta bertukar jika tidak ingin sekamar denganku." jawab Sehun tegas tapi tetap terdengar kegugupan dalam kalimatnya.

Sehun melangkah maju, tapi Luhan tak akan melangkah mundur.

"Memang sebagus apa dirimu dan seburuk apa diriku?" tanya Sehun sebelum Luhan sempat menjawab.

"Yya! Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku tidak peduli akan sekamar dengan siapa pun. Karena aku tak ingin sekamar dengan siapapun. Aku butuh ruang untuk privasiku. Aku tak ingin bertukar karena aku hanya ingin sendiri." Luhan berkata pelan namun tegas, sangat tegas.

"Dan, aku tidak tau keburukanmu karena aku belum mengenalmu. Aku tidak mau menilai diriku sendiri." lanjut Luhan.

"Kau kira aku tidak bisa menjaga privasi eoh?"

"Kuharap ucapanmu itu bukan sekedar omong kosong." Luhan berbalik, menaiki kasurnya yang berada di atas dan segera pergi tidur tanpa memperdulikan Sehun.

"Eeeyy~ Dasar anak ini, dia kira dia bisa hidup sendiri." ledek Sehun pelan sambil melangkah menuju kasurnya. Kemudian, pergi tidur.

...

"Eoh? Jinjjayo? Luhan oppa sekamar dengan namja gila itu?" yeoja itu terlihat sangat kaget.

"Hmmm.. Benar, mana mungkin aku berbohong."

"Kasian sekali Luhan oppa, pasti sangat mengganggu sekamar dengan namja gila itu."

"Yya~ Yya~ Kim Ahyoung, Jung Eunji siapa namja gila yang kalian maksud itu?" tanya Chanyeol begitu tak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua yeoja ini.

"Ah, Chanyeol oppa~ siapa lagi? tentu saja Oh Sehun." jawab Ahyoung.

"Hm? Sekamar dengan Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Hooh." Eunji bergumam sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

...

Matahari bersinar sangat terik, tetapi Sehun masih saja tertidur lelap seakan tidak peduli akan sekeras apa matahari mencoba membangunkannya. Ia bergeliat malas, sepertinya ia kepanasan. Ia memaksakan diri membuka matanya, bagaimanapun juga ia harus bangun.

Ia bangun dari tidurnya, terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Mengucek matanya lelah dan kemudian berjalan perlahan sambil mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih tertidur(?).

"Anak itu, sampai kapan ia akan tidur?" celoteh Sehun.

Ia menaiki kasur bertingkat itu, melihat seseorang yang menurutnya masih tertidur lelap.

"Eoh? Tidak ada? Apa dia bangun lebih pagi?" memangnya Luhan semalas dirimu, Sehun. "Harusnya anak itu membangunkanku juga." sangat mengejutkan jika Luhan begitu peduli dengan orang lain.

Sehun hendak berjalan ke kamar mandi, tapi pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang.

"Ne~ Chankkaman!" Sehun membukakan pintu, "Eoh? Chanyeol?"

"Kau tidak memanggilku 'Hyung'?"

"Mwoya~ kita kan satu angkatan."

"Hah, terserahlah."

"Kau tak ingin masuk?" tawar Sehun.

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin mengkonfirmasi." Sehun sepertinya kebingungan dengan ucapan Chanyeol, terlihat dari kerutan di dahinya. "Kau sekamar dengan Luhan? Mengejutkan, bukan?"

"Yya! Mwoya~ mengejutkan apanya?" Sehun menyangkal.

"Sepertinya kau tak akan jujur. Apakah seperti '_Woaah~ Luhan oppa disini_'?" ledek Chanyeol sambil menirukan gaya fangirls yang bertemu idolanya.

"Yya! Mwoya?!" Chanyeol lari menjauh -sambil tertawa tentunya- sebelum Sehun melemparkannya pot bunga besar di samping pintu.

"Cks dasar!" Sehun berdecak kesal. Ia kembali masuk dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda karena namja bertelinga lebar itu.

...

"Luhan oppa? Kau di kelas dance?" tanya Ahyoung pelan.

"Hmm..?"

"Luhan-ssi! Kau berada di kelasku?" tanya Lee songsaenim.

"Ah? Hmm.. Begini, aku memilih dance untuk 'extra class'-ku." jelas Luhan. "Aku akan banyak merepotkanmu, songsaenim." Luhan membungkuk dan tersenyum pada gurunya.

"Aniyo~ kau tak merepotkanku, kok." Lee songsaenim menyangkal dengan agak canggung. Segala hal yang merepotkan dari seorang Luhan pasti bisa dimengerti oleh siapapun, termasuk para songsaenim.

"Ghamsahamnida~"

"Eoh? Luhan juga di kelas ini?" tanya Sehun yang sepertinya baru saja memasuki kelas.

"Yya! Oh Sehun! Apa itu urusanmu?" Ahyoung menjawab.

"Ne. Apa kau pikir dengan sekamar dengan Luhan oppa itu berarti semua urusannya menjadi urusanmu? Kau managernya eoh?" yeoja lainnya menambahkan. Kau berada di urutan #1 paling dibenci para yeoja, Oh Sehun. Haha~ Chukkae!

"Tidak bisakah kalian membahasnya di luar kelasku." Lee songsaenim memotong perkelahian mereka.

Saat dirasa kelas sudah mulai cukup tenang, Lee songsaenim mulai mengajar. Dimulai dengan gerakan dasar dan juga sedikit latihan kelenturan.

-Skip-

"Namja itu.. Cks.. Dia pasti sangat mengganggu Luhan oppa."

"Harusnya ia tak pernah diterima di akademi ini."

"Namja itu benar-benar sangat merepotkan."

"Dia pasti akan memanfaatkan Luhan suatu saat nanti."

Ya begitulah kalimat-kalimat pedas yang keluar dari mulut para yeoja -terutama fans Luhan- disaat Sehun berjalan melewati mereka. Sehun tidak sebodoh itu, ia tau siapa yang mereka sebut dengan 'namja itu'. Siapa lagi kalo bukan dirinya sendiri.

"Oh Sehun!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Luhan-ssi! Kau ingin aku mati di tangan fansmu?" Baru saja Luhan memanggilnya. Disaat seperti ini, mungkin saja fans Luhan sedang menyiapkan garpu rumput dan obor mereka.

Sehun tak berniat untuk berhenti, kenyataannya ia mempercepat langkahnya. Biar saja Luhan itu yang mengejarnya, toh Luhan juga yang membutuhkannya –karena memanggilnya-. Ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan nyawa berharga miliknya yang hanya satu.

Luhan berjalan lebih cepat berusaha menyamai lengkah kaki Sehun, "Sepertinya, aku menginginkan hal semacam itu."

"Ne!" Sehun langsung berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Luhan.

"Got you!" Luhan berlari mendekati Sehun. Ia menengadahkan tangan, "Berikan aku kunci kamarnya!"

"Hm?" dahi Sehun berkerut bingung.

"Kau bangun telat, kan? Kalau begitu kunci kamar ada padamu."

"Ne. Igeo!" Sehun menyerahkan kunci itu.

"Aku tidak menginginkan nyawamu, tapi setidaknya jagalah ginjalmu agar tetap sehat. Mungkin aku akan membutuhkannya nanti."

"Yya! Ap-"

"Dah~!" belum selesai Sehun berbicara, Luhan sudah meninggalkannya duluan.

...

"Eeyy~ Yya! Kenapa ada banyak barang disini?" gerutu Sehun begitu ia selesai mandi. "Dari fansmu?"

"Kau bisa miliki itu, ambil saja sesukamu." kata Luhan. Ia terlihat sibuk membereskan baju-bajunya.

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku setidaknya kau harus membereskannya dulu."

"Ok. Mian. Aku akan melakukannya." jawab Luhan. Fokusnya masih pada baju-bajunya. "Ambil saja sesukamu."

"Yya! Mwoya? Tidak akan ada ledakan pistol?" ledakan pistol yang dimaksud Sehun adalah perdebatan yang tak bisa berpisah dari mereka.

"Aku lelah, jangan bicarakan hal itu dulu."

"Geurae~ arrasseo!" Sehun melihat-lihat hadiah apa saja yang didapatkan Luhan dari fans-fans gilanya itu. "Aku pinjam jam tangan ini dan tas selempang ini ya."

"Lakukan saja." Pandangan Luhan masih tak beralih.

"Ok. Thanks teman sekamar."

"Hmm..." Luhan hanya bergumam sebagai ganti dari kata '_sama-sama_'.

...

"Yya! Yya! Kim Ahyoung bukankah itu jam tangan darimu?" Eunji menarik-narik lengan baju Ahyoung, meminta perhatian yeoja itu pada satu hal.

"Ehm?" Ahyoung memicingkan matanya mencoba mengingat-ingat benda yang ditunjuk Eunji tersebut. "Yya! Itu kan punya Luhan oppa!" pekik Ahyoung.

"Benar, kan?! Huh aku berani bertaruh tas yang ia pakai itu juga seharusnya milik Luhan oppa." Eunji juga tak kalah panasnya dengan Ahyoung. Mereka berlari ke arah Sehun.

Sehun yang merasa didekati seseorang melepaskan earphone yang sedari tadi bertengger di telinganya, "Ada apa?"

"Oh Sehun! Kau sangat ingin bermasalah dengan kami eoh?!"

"Nyawamu ada berapa ha?!"

"Kalian semua tidak membawa garpu rumput dan obor, tapi kenapa kalian sangat menakutkan." rintih Sehun pelan. Ntah ia yang punya banyak salah, atau yeoja-yeoja ini yang senang bermasalah dengannya. Ia tidak tau apa salahnya, para yeoja ini selalu menerkamnya sesuka mereka.

"Jam itu!" tunjuk Ahyoung ke jam keluaran terbaru. "Dan tas itu!"

Luhan yang tak sengaja lewat situ, terkikik pelan melihat situasi Sehun yang benar-benar terpojok.

"Yya! Kau! Orang yang disana itu." tunjuk Sehun ke arah Luhan.

Luhan yang merasa tidak terlalu merasa ditunjuk menatap sekeliling kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke Sehun. Ia menunjuk dirinya seakan berkata, '_Aku?_'

"Ya, kau. Tidak bisakah kau jelaskan kepada fans-fansmu. Aku tak ingin mereka menghabisi nyawaku."

"Tapi, aku ingin. Hahaha." fans-fans Luhan yang mendengarnya segera kembali memojokkan Sehun.

Sehun benar-benar pasrah. Ia belum sempat mempersiapkan apa pun untuk ajalnya ini.

Luhan berjalan mendekat, "Apa salahnya berbagi barang dengan teman sekamarmu?"

Para fans Luhan terdiam, ia menatap Luhan sesaat kemudian menundukkan kepala. "Mianhamnida." salah satu dari mereka buka mulut untuk meminta maaf.

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Kerumunan fans itu pun bubar dengan muka mereka yang bertekuk malu.

"Benar, apa salahnya.. Huh.. Dasar! Awas saja kalau salah satu dari kalian menjadi fansku nanti." -_- Oh Sehun, aku muak mendengarnya. Diamlah.

...

Sehun pulang sedikit larut malam ini, ia baru saja selesai berlatih. Memang bukan jadwal kelas, tapi ia sangat ingin mengembangkan kemampuannya lebih cepat. Kalau tidak latihan, mungkin saja ia bisa kembali ke asrama pukul 6 tadi. Tapi, Oh Sehun tidak seperti itu. Berlatih sampai jam di dunia tidak berdetik lagi pun tak apa.

Sehun melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil ia merapikan sedikit mejanya.

"Luhan?" panggil Sehun perlahan. "Terima kasih untuk barang-barang ini. Aku sudah selesai meminjamnya."

Sehun meletakkan jam tangan dan tas selempang itu di meja Luhan.

"Dan, terima kasih juga kau menghentikan fans gilamu itu. Aku masih membutuhkan nyawaku untuk impianku." lanjut Sehun. "Hey! Kenapa kau diam saja? Aku tidak sedang berbicara sendiri, kan?"

Sehun berpikir mungkin saja Luhan sedang tidur. Tapi, setidaknya ia mendengar suara dengkuran. Untuk membuktikannya ia menaiki tangga yang memisahkan kasurnya dan kasur Luhan.

Tapi, ternyata...

Luhan tidak sedang tertidur.

Tidak ada Luhan di sana.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Aaaahhhhh~~~ akhirnya..

Chapt 2 update juga~~

Author sih sebenarnya agak susah kalo harus buat FF cepet-cepet -_-

Idenya itu lho gak terlalu lancar.

Jadi, maaf kalo updatenya agak lama T^T

Gimana chapt 2?

Jangan lupa review guys~

Sebagai Author baru, aku sangat membutuhkan saran dan kritikan kalian..

C U Guys~~ /bye bye bareng pcy/hoho


	3. Chapter 3

**This FF Officially by Piyoo**

Author : Piyoo

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan.

Cast : Lee Hyuk Jae, Park Chanyeol, etc.

Genre : School Life, Romance.

Rated : T+

Warning : Typo dan kata-kata gaje(?) ._.

KLIK!

Sehun mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia berjalan perlahan ke gedung akademi. Sehun masih memiliki waktu satu jam sampai kelas dimulai, jadi tidak ada salahnya ia sedikit menikmati udara segar di pagi hari.

Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Sehun. Tapi ia tak peduli –lebih tepatnya tak ingin peduli-. Karena kalau dipikir-pikir, untuk apa ia peduli dengan orang yang seolah sedang hidup di hutan(?).

Sehun menghapus rasa ingin tau itu. Ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Tapi, tetap saja. Ia masih peduli.

"Yya! Oh Sehun! Beri aku kunci!"

Sehun menoleh. Ternyata, Luhan yang memanggilnya tadi. Tapi, kelihatannya ada yang tidak beres dengan Luhan. Ia berjalan sempoyongan berusaha keras menjaga keseimbangannya. Dan ada apa dengan matanya? Mata yang setengah terbuka seakan terasa sangat mengantuk. Dia terlihat seperti mabuk. Tidak, dia benar-benar mabuk!

Sehun yang mengerti keadaan Luhan yang kacau balau ini, segera menghampirinya. Merangkul Luhan untuk membantunya berjalan.

"Kau gila, ya? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa kata orang melihat model dibawah umur sepertimu dalam keadaan mabuk? Fans-fans gilamu itu bisa berpikir yang tidak-tidak padaku." oceh Sehun setengah berbisik.

"Aku dan hidupku ini menyebalkan. Ya kan, oppa?"

"Sepertinya kau mabuk berat. Ayo, aku bawa kau ke asrama saja dulu."

Dengan susah payah, Sehun membantu teman pemabuknya ke kamar asrama mereka.

"Ck, bagaimana aku mengangkatnya ke kasurnya?" monolog Sehun, "Hey kau! Kali ini aku izinkan kau tidur di kasurku. Ingat! Hanya kali ini, mengerti?"

Sehun membaringkan Luhan dengan agak keras.

"Berapa sih berat anak ini?" keluh Sehun. "Ada baiknya kau tidak ketahuan nenek lampir asrama kita, Luhanssi."

Sehun menutup pintu cukup keras kemudian sedikit berlari menuju gedung akademi.

...

Namja itu terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Aku dimana?"

"Eoh? Kau sudah bangun?" namja lainnya terlihat kaget, "Kau di asrama, babo."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Mana ku tau." jawab Sehun ketus.

Ia mencoba bangun dengan kepala yang rasanya masih berputar-putar. "Hm? Mian, aku ketiduran di kasurmu ya?"

"Hmm..." Sehun hanya berdehem.

Luhan membangunkan dirinya, ia tetap berusaha berdiri walau rasanya berputar-putar. Bukannya tidak sopan tidur di kasur orang lain, ya kan?

Sekeras apapun Luhan menjaga keseimbangannya, tapi tetap saja terjatuh. Untungnya, Sehun dengan sigap menangkapnya. Memegangi kepalanya agar tak terbentur pinggiran kasur.

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali, seperti yeoja saja." ledek Sehun sambil membantu Luhan menaiki kasurnya.

"Kau kira yeoja saja yang merepotkan? Kau sendiri sangat merepotkan."

"Memangnya kau yeoja?"

"Yya!"

"Hahaha..." tawa Sehun penuh rasa kemenangan. "Jam istirahat sudah mau habis. Berhati-hatilah dengan nenek lampir asrama."

Sehun menutup pintu kamar. Ia berjalan perlahan melewati lorong-lorong asrama. Ada yang salah dengan perasaannya.

Kenapa ia peduli dengan namja itu?

Kenapa ia merasa ingin melindungi namja itu?

Kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang?

Sehun membuang jauh-jauh pikiran gila itu. Mungkin saja karena namja itu teman sekamarnya. Benar, kan? Mau atau tidak kita pasti akan peduli dengan teman sekamar kita.

Mana mungkin Sehun gay.

"_Guy? Hahaha mana mungkin, aku masih suka dengan cewek seksi._"

"PANGGILAN UNTUK PARK CHANYEOL AGAR SEGERA MENEMUI CHOI SONGSAENIM. DAN UNTUK OH SEHUN AGAR SEGERA MENEMUI LEE SONGSAENIM."

"Kau akan kena masalah, Oh Sehun." ledek Ahyoung, "Berhati-hati lah!"

Sehun hanya berlalu tak memperdulikan. Mungkin dia first haters Sehun, bahkan sebelum Sehun debut.

...

Hari sudah semakin sore. Sudah waktunya jam pulang. Tapi, bukan Oh Sehun namanya kalau langsung kembali ke kamar sesaat setelah jam pelajaran terakhir selesai. Seperti biasa, ia berlatih kemampuan dancenya dahulu.

Tadi siang, ia menemui Lee songsaenim. Lee songsaenim berkata bahwa ada agency yang menawarkan trainee pada Sehun. Tanpa audisi lagi, tentunya. Dan sekitar dua atau tiga tahun ke depan ia sudah bisa memulai debutnya.

Tapi, Lee songsaenim menyarankan untuk menolaknya dahulu. Karena ia yakin, nanti pasti akan banyak agency yang menginginkan Sehun. Ia harus mengasah kemampuannya hingga tajam agar ia bisa bersaing di dunia hiburan nasional maupun global.

Sehun pun mengambil keputusan untuk mengikuti nasihat songsaenim-nya. Ia juga masih ingin berlatih dance tanpa harus intens pada concept boy group tertentu.

Sudah mulai gelap rupanya. Sehun berkemas kemudian meninggalkan ruang latihan untuk kembali ke asrama.

Ia melewati hal-hal yang selalu sama: halaman depan akademi, lobi asrama, lorong-lorong asrama dan pintu kamarnya. Hal itu sudah biasa ia perhatikan, tetapi ntah mengapa ia tak pernah bosan.

Ia menari knop pintu yang tak terkunci.

GREK

Aneh. Kenapa kamarnya gelap begini? Apa Luhan masih tidur?

Sehun menekan saklar lampu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Ada yang tidak beres.

DUG

Spontan, Sehun melihat ke arah sumber suara. Dari jendela kamar. Kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke kasur tingkat yang berada di atas.

Luhan tidak ada.

Dengan cepat, ia membuka jendela kamar itu. Lompat melewati celahnya dan mencari sesuatu yang terlihat aneh.

Tak sengaja ia melihat bayangan seseorang yang menjauh. Sepertinya ke arah belakang asrama. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sehun mengikuti bayangan itu.

Merasa diikuti seseorang, si-pemilik-bayangan itu mempercepat langkahnya. Kemudian, berlari menjauh.

Sehun yang merasa penasaran terus saja mengikuti orang itu. Dan mempercepat gerakan kakinya dalam berlari.

Sehun mengikuti kemana orang itu pergi, hingga akhirnya ia berdiri di depan sebuah gedung.

"Gedung ini..." bisik Sehun.

Terlihat di puncak gedung, dua patung alphabet. Dan di bawahnya terdapat sebuah ukiran yang bertuliskan 'Entertainment'. Dan beberapa spanduk promosi artis-artis terkenal.

"Ini, ini SG ent."

SG ent, agency di bawah pimpinan CEO Kim Sung Gyu. Merupakan agency impian Sehun. Cita-citanya dalam karir dance-nya, untuk berdiri di panggung yang sama dengan artis-artis besar mereka. Seperti: Super Junior, Girls' Generation, TVXQ, dll. (author : v( '-')/ hehe)

"Apa orang tadi Luhan?" monolog Sehun lagi.

Tanpa berlama-lama, ia memasuki gedung itu. Agak sulit memang. Agency artis besar seperti ini pasti memiliki sistem keamanan yang baik. Tapi tenang, Sehun ada cara.

Ia mengambil handphone di sakunya, lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo? Hyung! Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Ne? Bantuan apa?"

"Aku sedang di depan kantormu. Tolong temui aku. Aku ingin mengembalikan sesuatu milik Luhan yang tertinggal. Security ini tak mengizinkanku masuk." alibi yang pasaran sebenarnya. Tapi, ia sangat berharap hal ini berhasil.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, seseorang menjemputnya ke bawah. Orang itu lah yang barus saja diteleponnya. Seseorang yang ia panggil hyung, tapi bukan saudaranya.

Mereka memasuki gedung itu bersama, tampaknya security itu tak peduli.

"Gomawo hyung."

"Kau tau dimana Luhan?"

"Tenang saja."

Sehun menaiki anak tangga satu persatu yang membawanya ke lantai dua. Sehun bisa mendengar suara-suara para artis dan trainee yang sedang berlatih vocalnya.

Di ruangan terdekat, ia mendengar suara seorang yeoja yang sedang rap. Hal itu menarik perhatian Sehun. Ia mencoba mengintip melalui celah-celah kecil di pintu itu.

"_Eoh? Bukannya itu Luhan?_" Sehun yang penasaran pun mengetuk pintu. Tak lama, seseorang muncul. "Luhan?"

"Sehun?" Luhan sangat kebingungan. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku menyusup. Setidaknya, ajak aku bicara di tempat dulu dong."

"Ya sudah, masuk saja." Luhan mempersilahkan Sehun masuk.

"Tadi, aku seperti mendengar suara yeoja."

"Oh, itu rekaman adikku. Dia trainee disini." jelas Luhan.

"Oooh... Aku tidak tau kau di agency ini."

"Memangnya aku perlu mengumbarnya?"

"Tidak juga, sih. Jadi kemarin itu kau menginap di sini?" tanya Sehun begitu ia ingat kalau kemarin Luhan tidak ada di asrama.

"Begitulah."jawab Luhan seadanya. "Kau yang mengikutiku, ya?"

"Habisnya, kupikir kau pencuri."

"Ckck.. Dasar. Ya sudah, kita kembali ke asrama saja."

"Tapi, kan. Aku baru sebentar disini."

"Salahmu. Aku kan tidak mengundangmu." Luhan yang malas melihat Sehun berkeras, langsung saja menarik Sehun keluar. Mereka harus segera kembali ke asrama, kalau tidak mungkin saja mereka akan dapat masalah.

...

"Yya! Luhan! Matikan handphone-mu!"

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 04.00 pagi, tapi handphone Luhan sudah berdering terus seakan tak ingin berhenti. Sang empu-nya malah masih terlelap. Enggan untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Yya!"

Luhan yang merasa terganggu, berusaha membuka matanya. Ia baru sadar handphone-nya berdering sejak tadi. Ia langsung menjawab panggilan itu tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Luhan?"

"Ne? Nugu?" jawab Luhan linglung.

"Manager sendiri saja kau sudah lupa -_-" rutuk orang itu yang ternyata Manager Luhan.

"Ouh? Mian ._."

"Luhan, cepat baca pesan dariku! Sajangnim mencarimu." perintah manager.

Sesuai perintah manager-nya, ia segera mengecek pesan masuk. Terdapat link di pesannya. Ia membuka link tersebut.

Loading...

Loading...

Terlihat sebuah situs berita di layar handphone-nya. Dibawahnya terdapat tulisan yang berhasil membelalakkan mata Luhan. Tulisan berwarna biru dengan tipe teks 'Bold'.

'**SEORANG YEOJA REMAJA MENGAKU MENDAPAT PERLAKUAN TAK MENGENAKKAN DARI MODEL ROOKIE LUHAN'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T B C**

* * *

Mian ya update nya lama banget /o\, author sibuk urusan masuk SMA sama persiapan asrama dulu. Jadi, baru sempet ngelanjutin sekarang.

Gimana chapt 3 nya?

Reply review time \(^0^)/

Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi : ok^^ makasih yaaa~~~ hihihi author juga suka sifatnya Sehun. Cuek, kepedean.. kkkk~

BaekLuluDeer : tungguin terus ya lanjutannya, makasih~~~~ /bow digendongan Sehun/?

Delu4Selu : hai hehe :3

BabyHimmie : Sehun tu kepedean banget, rada cuek tapi masih pedulian juga, sama pekerja keras. Kalo menurut author, ya gitu sifatnya hehe... Makasih yaaa~~~ tungguin terus lanjutannya ya^^

XiaoLuhan : Makasih yaa~^^ review nya dua kali hehe... mau direply dua kali juga kah? Hehe.. Luhan jutek dikit gapapa lah.. Bayangin mukanya yang sok manly itu aja *plak?! Hehehe

lisnana1 : Semangaaaaaaatt~~~~~~~! ^0^ hoho~ kamu juga reviewnya dua kali aku reply sekali aja yaa hehehe , btw, makasih yaaaa~~~ tungguin terus lanjutannya.

chochokai : haii yu yu qaqaaaa~~~ ini udah reply qaqaa~ makasih sarannya eaa

Lu-ie : yup tepat! Anda dapet peluk dari author/? Hehehe tungguin lanjutannya yaaa~~~ Gimana pun juga, Luhan bakalan ramah kalau sudah terbiasa. Dan Sehun mungkin gak kepikiran sampe kesitu, dia kan cuma mikirin, ngebayangin gimana bekennya dia pas jadi artis hahahha Sehun disini mah pede nya maksimal kkk~~

Sampai Jumpa di Chapter 4 Semuanyaaa~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**This FF Officially by Piyoo**

Author : Piyoo

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan.

Cast : Lee Hyuk Jae, Park Chanyeol, Kim Ahyoung, Jung Eunji, Shin Hyoyoung

Genre : School Life, Romance.

Rated : T+

Warning : Typo dan kata-kata gaje(?) ._.

"Kim Ahyoung~ Kim Ahyoung~ kau tidak bisa memilih oppa yang lebih waras, ya?" tanya seorang yeoja dengan tatapan merendahkan kepada yeoja lainnya. "Oppa kebanggaanmu itu, benar-benar sangat memalukan."

"Yya! Shin Hyoyoung! Urus saja oppa bontet(?)-mu sendiri!" Ahyoung yang sangat keras kepala ini tidak terima Luhan oppa-nya dipermalukan, sehingga ia berteriak di wajah lawannya itu.

"Neo! Uri Kyungsoo oppa sangat baik tak seperti oppa gilamu itu!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Apaa?!" Ahyoung yang geram dengan cepat menarik rambut coklat panjang milik Hyoyoung. Hyoyoung yang tak ingin kalah pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka saling menarik, saling membentak dan saling berteriak.

"Yya! Yya! Yya! Berhenti! Berhenti!" seorang namja dengan eyeliner hitam menghiasi garis matanya mencoba memisah kedua yeoja yang sedang bertarung demi membela oppa-nya masing-masing(?).

Tanpa sengaja salah satu tangan mereka menampar pipi Baekhyun cukup keras

PLAK!

"YYA! KALIAN SUDAH INGIN MATI RUPANYA?!" auman singa yang sedari tadi ditahan pun akhirnya terdengar juga.

"Sunbaenim?" spontan Ahyoung menunduk hormat kepada sunbae-nya, begitu pula Hyoyoung. "Awas saja kau!" Ahyoung memberikan peringatan sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau yang harusnya berhati-hati!" pekik Hyoyoung geram.

"Yya!" Baekhyun berteriak geram.

"Ada apa?" Sehun yang baru datang bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Biasa, yeoja~ non stop fangirl activity."

"Lalu, Ahyoung sama Hyoyoung kenapa?" sepertinya Sehun sangat penasaran.

"Ya, Hyouyoung meledek Luhan yang sedang terkena masalah hingga membuat tanduk Ahyoung mun-"

"Luhan? Terkena masalah?" Sehun menemukan topik baru yang lebih menarik.

"Kau tidak tau?" tanya Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala. "Ada yeoja misterius yang melaporkan sebuah kasus ke polisi."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Luhan?"

"Kau ini! Tunggu aku selesai ngomong dulu, pabo!" pukulan pun jatuh di bahu Sehun.

"Yya!" tapi pelakunya tak menggubris. Ia malah kembali bercerita.

"Ya, yeoja itu melaporkan kalo dia habis kena perlakuan 'tak mengenakkan' dari Luhan." ia menggerakkan dua jarinya sebagai pengganti kata kutip, menggarisbawahi kata yang baginya mengejutkan.

"Jinjjayo? Pantas saja dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali."

"Masa kau tidak tau sih? Berita itu sangat hangat dibicarakan sejak tadi pagi."

...

"Bisa kau jelaskan berita apa ini Luhan?"

Luhan yang kini sudah berada di hadapan CEO agency naungannya hanya bisa menunduk. Ia memikirkan cara untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Itu bukan aku, sajangnim. Jinjja!" Luhan hanya bisa memberikan pembelaan.

"Lalu? Ini fitnah? Bagaimana kau menjelaskan kalau ini fitnah?" hening sebentar. "Penjelasan yeoja itu sangat masuk akal hingga sulit dibantah. Siang ini, mereka akan mengadakan press conference. Berharap saja kau bisa menemukan kesalahan diantara pernyataan-pernyataan itu."

"Aku akan melakukan pembelaan. Aku akan berusaha. Tolong percaya padaku, sajangnim."

"Kau boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini."

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan orang nomor satu di agency naungannya. Dengan perasaan yang kacau, ia harus menemukan cahaya yang membawanya keluar dari masalah ini. Ia harus bisa keluar dari masalah ini dengan selamat, atau karirnya akan hancur.

Luhan mengeluarkan notebook pemberian fans dari tas coklatnya. Ia akan berusaha mencari celah untuk menyelamatkan diri.

...

Sehun melewati lorong-lorong hingga sampai ke depan pintu kamar asramanya. Ia memutar knop pelan, mendorong pintu itu agar terbuka lebar hingga dirinya bisa masuk.

Luhan yang sedang sibuk berjalan mondar-mandir, mengambil barang ini dan itu kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam ransel tak sadar dengan Sehun.

"Tadi, kau bolos?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menemukan Sehun berada tak jauh darinya. Kemudian, ia mendekati Sehun dan menarik tangan namja itu mendekati barang-barang yang sudah disiapkankannya.

"Apa nanti ada kelas? Kau mau membantuku, tidak?"

"Aku ada kelas mandarin satu jam lagi. Wae?"

"Lupakan soal mandarin. Kau harus membantuku!" perintah Luhan.

"Yya! Apa hakmu memerintahku untuk bolos?" Sehun tak terima dengan perintah asal-asalan Luhan. Bagaimana pun, ia membutuhkan bahasa mandarin untuk karirnya nanti.

"Aku sedang ada masalah, ak-"

"Lalu kau mau mengajakku terjebak di masalahmu juga? Maaf ya, Luhan-ssi aku masih punya sesuatu yang lebih penting dibanding ikut campur urusan kau dan yeoja itu."

Luhan tak kaget jika mendengar siapa pun membahas berita itu di depan matanya. Toh, satu Korea Selatan ini pasti. Mereka bukan orang yang buta dengan teknologi. Apalagi netizen, mereka pasti sudah memberikan segala macam komentar yang ada di otak mereka.

"Pagi itu, kau yang membawaku ke kamar. Kau pasti juga akan terkena masalah pada akhirnya."

"Kau ingat?" Sehun bertanya kaget.

"Tentu saja, kau kira aku tak punya memori di otak." Luhan memberikan Sehun waktu untuk berpikir, "Jadi?"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

-Skip-

"Pemirsa, sebentar lagi press conference terkait kasus 'perilaku tak mengenakan' yang dilakukan oleh Nation's Little Model, Luhan akan dimulai. Saya, Park Yura dan juru kamera, VJ Lee menginformasikan langsung dari tempat press conference diadakan."

Tidak hanya satu atau dua stasiun TV yang mengirimkan reporter mereka ke tempat press conference diadakan, tapi hampir seluruh reporter dari semua stasiun TV hadir.

Berita semacam ini, benar-benar tak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja. Mereka harus berjuang keras mendapatkan informasi yang berhubungan dengan masalah yang sedang booming ini.

Reporter yang tadinya berceloteh pun akhirnya tenang, rupanya press conference akan segera dimulai. Si 'korban' itu pun menduduki bangku khusus untuknya, ia menggunakan masker sehingga hanya matanya yang terlihat. Benar-benar mirip dengan korban pelecehan.

Tak lama, sebuah rekaman suara terdengar. Penjelasan demi penjelasan rincian kejadian pun terceritakan. Setelah rekaman suara itu berakhir, pengacara yeoja itu menjelaskan hal itu semakin rinci lagi. Para reporter terus mencatat dan mencatat hingga sesi bertanya pun dibuka.

Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang menyamar pun tak membiarkan kesempatan emas ini begitu saja. Mereka akan mencari tau segaka kebohongan yang telah disusun rapi ini.

"Ya, anda yang bertopi hijau dipersilahkan bertanya."

Sehun berdiri memperkenalkan diri dan asal media yang ia wakili –tentu saja dipalsukan-. "Nona, kira-kira jam berapa saat Luhan mencium anda dengan paksa? Bisa anda ceritakan sedikit?"

Mic diberikan kepada yeoja itu. Dengan wajah yang hampir tertutup ia menjawab, "sekitar jam 6 pagi. Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan tadi, waktu itu saya sedang berjalan hendak kembali ke apartemen saya. Lalu, Luhan menarik saya ke lorong sepi dan gelap. Ia mendorong saya ke dinding dengan kasar kemudian menciumi saya paksa. Jika saya tidak sempat lari, mungkin saat itu juga ia akan melakukan pelecehan kepada saya."

"Terima kasih." Kata Sehun sebelum kembali duduk.

...

"Gila kali tu cewek! Ngefans banget kali ya, sampe ngayal mau dilecehkan begitu. Kagak punya otak tu cewek. Ganteng gini difitnah." (author : sakitnya tu disini /elus dada Luhan/?)

Ini sekarang Luhan yang pede maksimal ya -_,-. Lanjut.

Luhan merutuk-rutuk dengan percaya dirinya yang tinggi. Sehun yang kesal mendengar celotehan tak berujung Luhan akhirnya meletuk.

"Pengen selesai gak, ini masalah?"

"Mian, kebawa emosi ._." jawaban Luhan itu hanya dibalas pandangan muka datar dari Sehun -_-

Mereka mulai membaca kembali catatan pernyataan yeoja itu. Mereka membacanya dengan sangat teliti agar bisa menemukan jalan keluar. Keadaan menjadi semakin hening, hingga serua Sehun memecahkannya.

"Luhan, kau sampai di akademi jam berapa?"

"Entahlah, kalau aku kira-kira sih baru naik mobil aja udah jam 5 pagi."

"Oh iya! Gedung asrama kan juga punya CCTV."

"Tapi, bagaimana cara kita mengeceknya?"

"Ntahlah." .-.

...

"Sebentar lagi, press conference yang diadakan oleh pihak Nation's Little Model kita, Luhan akan dimulai. Tampaknya akan muncul berbagai bantahan terhadap pernyataan yeoja yang merasa 'dilecehkan' seperti yang ia katakan saat press conference dua hari yang lalu."

Luhan memasuki ruangan press conference bersama managernya. Belum sempat ia menduduki kursinya, berbagai pertanyaan tak sabaran segera menyerbunya.

"_Luhan, bantahan semacam apa yang akan kau katakan?"_

"_Apakah hal ini untuk menyelamatkan karirmu?"_

"_Mengapa kau melakukan hal itu?"_

"_Apa kau rela melepas gelar Nation's Little Model-mu?"_

"_Apa yang kau pikirkan sehingga melakukan hal itu?"_

"Semuanya, mohon tenang. Sesi pertanyaan akan dibuka setelah pernyataan dari Luhan." ucap manager Luhan.

Luhan yang sudah terbakar emosi, mengambil mic yang berada di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Aku tidak pernah menyentuh yeoja itu!"

Diam sejenak. Semua yang hadir menunggu kelanjutan dari pernyataan Luhan.

"Benar, aku pergi ke club. Benar, aku mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk. Tapi, aku tak pernah menyentuh yeoja itu! Sedikit pun, tidak pernah!"

Dengan sikap Luhan yang tidak terlihat tenang, para reporter bertanya-tanya _'apa yang sedang Luhan coba lakukan?'_.

"Luhan-ssi! Apa kau mencoba menghindar? Apakah ini artinya kau mengaku salah?"

.

.

.

TBC

Review Time ^^

Annyeong ^^)/ mian ya update nya lama banget.

Baru keluar dari asrama /.\ eh, pas balik speedy udah diputus aja

Sebenarnya udah selesai dari tanggal 20-an kemarin tapi enggak tau kenapa gak bisa buka ffn mulu T.T hiks

Jangan bosen-bosen nungguin kelanjutannya yaaaa~~~

Awalnya, aku rada frustasi sih review nya dikit. Waktu aku cerita ke temen aku, katanya tuh _'Artinya ff lu kaga bagus, yang view banyak tapi review cuma segitu. Pada bosen kali sama lu dan ff lu'_ *kira-kira gitu lah* Sempet gak semangat pas dengernya tapi, pas di cek lagi review nya udah banyak aja /.\

Jadi ngerasa bersalah banget ni, updatenya lama banget. maafkan aku reader-nim /formal bow/

Dan~~~ Terima kasih banyak yaaaa~^^

C U ASAP~


End file.
